A Goodnight Kiss
by StardustAndShadowWings
Summary: Max and Fang go flying at night, and when they get back, what will Fang do to prove his love? One-shot unless reviewers say different. Guess the song and srtist I used for inspiration and you will be recognized.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are reading this, kudos to you! I wrote this story because I fell in love with a song. If you can guess the name of the song and the artist, review or pm me and I will recognize you in another chapter unless you shoot down that idea. And even if you don't know, review and tell me what I can do to improve. I'm a new person here so you guys gotta help me out! For now, this is a one-shot unless you guys ask me to extend it.**

**P.S. I don't own Maximum Ride, that honor goes to JP!**

**/-I love line breaks.-/**

The midsummer moon gently broke the darkness of the Arizona desert and fell upon two figures gliding on the wind. The girl had hair bleached silver and white by the moonlight and pale skin that released its own kind of glow. Her wings stretched out out behind her, alternating between streaks of shadows and gleaming ivory. The boy was her opposite, ebony hair, obsidian wings, a radiant darkness eminating from him to those who could make out his figure in the midnight sky.

They landed silently like memories of the past on the porch. Stepping closer to the girl, he gently tilted her head up to better see her face, "Did you enjoy it?"

She giggled, "Of course, why wouldn't I have?"

They had sat on the peak of a mountian about a mile from where they were now and had watched the moon and stars dominate the falling Sun. The boy put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, enveloping her in a dark warmth.

As much as she wanted to stay in his arms, she pulled back and said, "Fang, they were expecting us at midnight, you better not push your luck. What would Mom say?"

"Hmm," he murmered, "Have you forgotten the first fourteen years of our lives you were our mother?"

"No, and I have nightmares about it frequently."

"Which part?" he breathed against her neck.

She sighed as she pushed him back enough to see his face and look him in the eyes, "I see you getting ripped to shreds by Ari, I see Angel getting taken while we were used as punching bags..."

"Punching bags that hit back."

"Will you let me finish?"

"No, because it always makes you upset and that is one thing I don't want."

Max leaned her head on Fang's shoulder and whispered to herself, "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

At the same time, Fang was pondering how he could get Max to see how much he really, truely loved her. Then, he got an idea. He pulled her head up and met her curious eyes and whispered, "I would never push you, hurt you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah, but..."

He silenced her by touching his lips to hers. He was gentle, soft as the moonlight that had followed them back to their house. That kiss said everything that they felt, Fang's love and desire, Max's hesitantness and compassion. Soon though, it was over, and even though it was just a kiss, it was a kiss that meant everything to them, and was the perfect goodnight kiss, as they both went inside to their respective rooms and revisited their kiss in both of their dreams.


	2. Chapter 2 AN: NOT UPDATE

**This is not an update. I'm sorry, but I would like to have... 15 reviews for this before December 28 at 12 noon, so tell all of your friends, contacts, ANYONE, about this story. They can be flames, comments, suggestions, whatevs. It just has to relate to the stary in some way and it must be legible. If we get over 25 in that time, I will throw in a special gift *cough, shirtless Fang, cough* to all of those who ask for it. So, drink chai, live life, love Fax. PM me if you have any requsts regarding any of my stories, but I can't promise updates ASAP, I actually have a life too, no offense to others on this website, and don't hate me if I get sarcastic sometimes. **

**Over and Out, Fly On,**

**Stardust**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Stardust here, and, by popular demand, I am extending A Goodnight Kiss, but I did, however finish Perfect. I am also working on A Different Kind of Princess and Hurt, adopted from ViridianLight. You can find a link to those chapters on my profile, and I am welcome to ideas for new stories and other chapters. You can PM me or review, since I check my reviews about every five minutes. Drink chai, live life, love FAX.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Maximum Ride, even though I do have a thousand and one ideas, they are JP's. **

**/(-'-)/ I am a line break. /(-'-)/**

The shadows of everything in the room were lengthening, the setting sun just barely penatrated the thick curtians.

"Talk to me, Max." Fang commanded. He had noticed her being even edgier and more tightly wound than normal; but now, they were lying in his room, curled on the bed, completely letting their gaurds down.

"About what?" Was her snappy response.

"Max," he said, looking into her eyes, "you know that I hardly ever speak, So whatever I want to actually talk about must be important."

"You know, you are more than welcome to come down off of your high horse any time soon."

He grinned, "Nope, I'm very comfortable right where I am."

"I'll bet you are."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Back to the subject," Max was getting impatient, "what did you want to talk about?"

Fang sighed and tightened his arms ever so slightly around her, "Max, I want to talk about... us."

She tensed, "Fang..." she said warningly.

"Listen to me,"Fang suddenly flipped them over so he was on top of her, and gently held her face between his hands, looking into her eyes, "What do you feel for me? Why have you been so distant? Even Angel hasn't been able to get into your head..."

"You've had her _get into my head?_" Max was fuming, how dare Fang use the six-year-old mind reader to his advantage!

"No!" Fang was in a rush to explain, in the hopes that Max wouldn't murder him...or maim him too terribily bad, "Normally, Angel moniters _everyone's _thoughts. It's something I had her do after you got kidnapped."

"Don't you mean bird-napped?" Max grinned, knowing Fang hadn't meant to make her angry.

Fang let loose an inaudible sigh when he saw Max smile. It was just so dang cute that he had to smile back, which made Max's heart skip a few beats, though she would never admit it. Fang then rolled off her, and nuzzled his head into her neck, smiling.

"You're amazing, Max."

"You are too, Fang, but I don't want to rush this."

"I understand. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off that easy."

"I expected that."

Fang raised his head, looking her in the eyes with all seriousness. "Max, I have never opened up to anyone, _anyone_, but you. You are the most incredible person I know. You are the sweetest, the strongest, the most fearless, the smartest, the funniest, the most sarcastic, the _maximum_ of all of us, human or avian-american. And I will always, always, love you."

"Fang, I think that is the most you have spoken at once,_ ever_. I love you too. You are the most caring, fantastic, over-protective, and smart-alec-y person I have ever met. For an emo, you're pretty darn cool."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not emo?" Fang smiled at her, not really caring about the jibe, just wanting to keep her talking so he could watch the way her mouth moved, as if pleading to be kissed.

"However many times it will take for me to listen," Max smirked, loving the routine of this age-old banter.

"Which means it's pointless, right?"

"Exactly."

And at the end of their conversation, the moon had risen high into the sky, illuminating everything with silver. Together, the girl of silver and ivory and the boy of obsidian, curled up and slept under the watchful eyes of the stars.


End file.
